


A misunderstood confession

by Heckenbraunelle



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckenbraunelle/pseuds/Heckenbraunelle
Summary: Maki practises her confession, meant for Nico, on Umi, and they get overheard by Eli, who misunderstands.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A misunderstood confession

_"I'd like to talk to you in private._  
_Please come to the club room after school at 17:00._  
_Make sure that you're alone."_  
  
The note in Umi's locker didn't mention a name. It was typewritten, and the paper itself didn't offer any clues either. Obviously it was someone from µ's, but who? Umi pondered while standing in front of the school, waiting for the last students to leave. Honoka? It didn't feel like her. Perhaps--  
  
"Umi!"  
  
"Uwah!" Umi gasped as she was suddenly assaulted from behind. A soft body pressed against her back, and a familiar smell engulfed her.  
  
"Kotori! What are you doing?! Not in pub- I mean, stop that!" Umi said, as she wrestled herself free. "What's gotten into your head?!"  
  
"Aww... I just want to show my love." Kotori said, as she prepared for another attack. "My head is full with love for Umi!"  
  
"No, I mean, why do you act so weirdly? This is not like you." Umi said, while trying to fence off Kotori's incoming hug.  
  
"Nozomi put a charm on me... Her magic forces me to express my true feelings today... And all because I took just one small bite from her cake. Or maybe two, or three..." Kotori's mind was temporarily focused on the cake, and Umi managed to free herself again.  
  
"You know that it's not real magic. I told you last week."  
  
"Huh? Surely Nozomi wouldn't lie to me... And I know my heart isn't mistaken. It's true lo--"  
  
"A-anyway, I'm sorry, but I need to do something. Alone! So goodbye!" Before Kotori could react, Umi stormed away, leaving her dejected assailant slightly bewildered.  
  
.......................................  
  
"Ughh... That meddlesome Nozomi..." Umi thought to herself as she hurried to the club room. That whole business with Kotori had delayed her, and it was already five minutes past five as she opened the door to the club room. A pair of purple eyes stared at her.  
  
"Maki."  
  
"Umi," Maki responded, with a soft, embarrassed smile.  
  
Umi closed the door and took a seat opposite of Maki. For a short while, neither of them spoke, but then Maki broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry for writing you such a cryptic note. I was worried it might fall into the wrong hands.  
  
I... I need your help. But what we say in this room... Can you keep it a secret?" She blushed.  
  
"Sure." Umi nodded. She wondered why Maki would want her help, of all people? Surely there was someone better suited to assist with whatever her problem was?  
  
"I need to make a confession."  
  
A confession? What might she want to confess? Did she break something, hurt someone? Was she leaving the school? Why confess to Umi? Umi wondered, while looking at the girl in front of her, who was now heavily blushing and nervously fidgeting. Wait a minute... It couldn't be _that_ right? Surely Maki wasn't--  
  
"I'm in love..."  
  
Umi inhaled sharply. Blood streamed to her head. She could feel herself starting to panic. What should she do, what should she say? Why did Maki pick this place, this time? Why did she--  
  
"... with Nico."  
  
Umi's sigh of relief was so loud it startled not only Maki but herself as well.  
  
"Ah, that's it? I thought it would be something bad, but it's just---What?! You're in love with Nico?!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Maki hissed. "Not so loud!  
  
But, yes. It's eating me from inside. I'm in love. At first I tried to deny it, but I can't anymore. I can't think about anything else. I need to do something."  
  
Umi had calmed down a bit. "I understand. But why did you ask for me?"  
  
"I needed someone intelligent, who would not mock me, and who would tell me the truth no matter what. That's why I asked you. I've... I've decided I'm going to confess. Tomorrow. I need your help with that. Will you help me?"  
  
My help? Why would she need my help? Umi thought, and she'd have thought a lot more if she didn't notice the expectant look on Maki's face.  
  
"Of course. You can count on my assistance."  
  
Maki smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Umi. I know it must feel embarrassing for you. When this is all over I'll get you the largest bag of sweets I can find for sale. I want to practise confessing my love on you. I've come up with some lines, but maybe you know something?"  
  
Confess my love? Umi started thinking. What would she say, if she had to confess to Ko-- No wait, why was she suddenly thinking of Kotori? She felt a blush coming up and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, Maki, but I can't think of anything. Nico is not always the easiest person to talk with. Hm... It's probably important to voice your feelings in a short and unambiguous way, otherwise she'll interrupt you before you can even say anything, judging by how you two are always quib-- Sorry, I didn't mean..."  
  
"It's fine, you're right. We do argue often. Sometimes I wish we could be friendlier. But when I see how Kotori treats you sometimes... I don't know if I could handle such skinship. If we were that close all the time, I don't think I could keep standing straight."  
  
The mention of Kotori brought Umi's mind back to the events that transpired earlier. Less than 30 minutes had passed since then, but it felt like much longer. She remembered the blonde hairs in her face, the touch of her hands, the--  
  
"Anyway," Maki continued, "I'm glad you're willing to be my guinea pig. That makes it all a lot easier, I hope."  
  
Suddenly she stood up. She had a resolved look on her face.  
  
"Umi, I... Sorry, I mean... Nico, I..." She stopped, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try again." She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She sighed.  
  
"It's fine, Maki," Umi said, trying to encourage her friend. Her own face was almost as red as Maki's. Being confessed to was embarrassing, even if you both knew it was just practice. Nevertheless, she could hardly back out now. "Just try as much as you want."  
  
Maki smiled nervously.  
  
"Nico, I... I need to tell you something. You see, it may sound weird, but--"  
  
"Maki, you need to be more to the point," Umi interrupted. "First, take her to a secluded place." Like you did with me, she thought, but didn't say. "Then, tell her."  
  
"Alright. Nico, come, we need to talk. Nico, can I talk with you after school? Nico, I need to tell you something. In private. Nico, let me borrow you for a minute. Nico, ..." Maki droned on, practising countless of lines to invite Nico to a private chat. Umi stared at her face, having nothing better to do. As she was pretending to talk to the girl she loved her face became softer, her fidgeting ceased, and her nervous blush was replaced by a happy one.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Maki suddenly said, startling Umi, who had zoned out a bit.  
  
"I think that will be fine. It is the easy part, after all. Now let's do part two."  
  
"Yes." Maki looked nervous again.  
  
"Nico, I..." She stared at the ground. "I know I don't show it often, but I do like you, quite a lot actually, in fact, I ..."  
  
"You need to be more to the point," Umi said. She'd gotten a bit more into her role as fake-Nico, having survived the initial embarrassment.  
  
"Nico, ... I love you." Maki blushed nervously, but smiled.  
  
"Very good!" Umi exclaimed. "Now say it again and again, until it becomes as normal as anything else you say."  
  
"Nico, I love you. I love you, Nico. I'm in love with you. I love you. Nico, I'm in love with you. I love you so much, Nico. In a romantic way. Nico, Nico, I love you, I love you, I'm in madly, wildly, completely, head-over-heels in love with you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"  
  
As she got more confidence in her words, she started talking louder, and the last "I love you" was almost a shout. Right at that moment the door opened, and an inquisitive-looking Eli entered.  
  
"You two? Why are you still here? What are you--"  
  
She didn't get any further than that, because a furiously blushing Maki stormed past her through the door and ran away, muttering a quick goodbye.  
  
"Umi? What is going on?" Eli asked a red-faced Umi, but the slight smirk on her face showed that she had already formed an idea of what was going on.  
  
"Uhh... Sorry, i-it's personal, a-and I need to leave as well!" Umi said, while she quickly walked to the door. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Umi, wait! Where are you--" she said, but Umi had already slammed the door shut behind her, and, judging by the sound of her footsteps, was running down the hallway.  
  
Eli sighed, and put the notebook she'd come to pick up in her bag. She'd never suspected Maki and Umi to be... Well, you know. Of course she'd keep what she'd just heard a secret, they didn't have to worry about that. Although, telling Nozomi wouldn't hurt, right? She grabbed her phone...  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Maki dreaded going to school. At first she'd considered faking an illness, but she'd quickly dismissed the thought. Her parents would never fall for that. Besides, she'd have to go to school eventually. Perhaps she was lucky, and Eli hadn't heard anything? Perhaps... But the look she gave her when she entered the room yesterday clearly showed that she had heard exactly what Maki had said. All Maki could do now was hope that Eli hadn't told anyone else. If Nico somehow found out about Maki's plans...  
  
Maki avoided the other members of µ's the whole day, spending her breaks on the toilet or in the nurse's office. If they'd heard about yesterday and cornered her to ask for more information...  
  
After her classes ended it was time for practice. Maki decided that this afternoon she'd try to spend more time than usual with Nico. If they could last the whole session without arguing, perhaps Nico would be a bit softened, and slightly less unprepared for the confession she'd planned after school. She'd have to bite her tongue to resist commenting on her beloved's arrogance and obstinacy, but surely she'd manage that, just for today?  
  
.......................................  
  
When she entered the club room, most of her fellow µ's members were already busy. Umi and Eli were stretching, Kotori and Nico were working on some costumes and Rin and Hanayo were writing a new song.  
  
"Hi Maki," Honoka said. She looked a bit annoyed that Maki hadn't shown herself all day, but didn't comment on it.  
  
"Hi Honoka. I'd like to work on the costumes today."  
  
"Suits me. Kotori has some--"  
  
"Sorry Maki! I already took that spot!" Nozomi, who had been sitting quietly at the table just five seconds ago, had almost jumped from her chair and was already sitting next to Nico. "Why don't you work with Umi? I heard she invented some new _moves_ ," she said, and winked. Honoka shrugged, and went to join Rin and Hanayo.  
  
Maki send Nozomi a sour glare. Normally she wouldn't let something like this slide, but right now she didn't want to start a scene and attract too much attention. Still, Nozomi's behaviour was weird. Did Eli tell her something, and was she intentionally keeping Maki away from Nico? She sighed and walked towards Umi and Eli.  
  
While working on the complicated moves Umi had come up with, Maki suddenly felt someone's eyes focused her. She looked up and saw Nozomi, staring--no, smiling--no, _smirking_ at her, with a large, smug, incredibly annoying smile on her face. Maki was struck with confusion. What did Nozomi mean? Suddenly Umi grabbed her, and before she was spun around she noticed Nozomi winking.  
  
"Focus, Maki!" Umi said. "You need to focus." She leaned forward, almost pressing her cheek against Maki's, and whispered into Maki's ear. "I understand that you're worried, but just keep calm." Behind Umi, Maki noticed Eli looking at her, with the exact same smug face Nozomi had. It was obvious she'd told Nozomi, but why were they giving her those looks now? Wouldn't it make more sense to do that if she was talking to Nico? She wasn't even near her now... Wait... How much did Eli hear yesterday? Did she hear everything, or just the last few words of Maki's outburst of declarations of love? And if that was the case, could it be she mis--  
  
"Maki! I know these moves are new, but they're not _that_ difficult!"  
  
"Ugh... Sorry, Umi. I'll focus." Maki shut off her thoughts about Nozomi and Eli as best as she could, and focused on the dance moves.  
  
.......................................  
  
When Honoka and Umi were finally satisfied with everyone's work they called it quits for the day. Maki walked to the table to get a drink and some rest. She aimed for the seat next to Nico, but Nozomi got there first.  
  
"Sorry, Maki! This seat is taken! But I see the one next to Umi is still free." Nozomi said, giving Maki an encouraging smirk. Now it was obvious. Eli had overheard them yesterday, but thought Maki was talking to Umi, instead of... Well, she _was_ talking to Umi, but she was pretending it was Nico, obviously. Maki walked over to Umi, who smiled and pulled the chair next to her back. It seemed she hadn't notices Nozomi's and Eli's scheming. Perhaps this was better than the alternative. Maki doubted Nico would have been as oblivious to their manipulations as Umi was.  
  
One by one, the members of µ's left the room, until it was just Umi, who was doing her homework, Nico, who was still working on the costume design, and Nozomi, who was casting smug glances in Maki's direction.  
  
"Well, Nico, it's getting late, don't you think? It's time for us to leave." Nozomi said while she stood up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, you're right, I guess. Hey! Don't push me!" Nico exclaimed. She was trying to stuff her papers and pencils into her bag while Nozomi pushed her to the door. Maki's heart sank as Nozomi gave her another wink before pushing Nico out of the room. She could feel her chance to be alone with Nico slipping away.  
  
"It is indeed getting late," Umi said, looking up from her exercises. "I will be leaving as well. Good luck with your, uh..." She blushed. "You know."  
  
Maki nodded, and gave her a sad smile. How was she going to get a private chat with Nico now? Chasing after her would be weird, and asking to be alone with her while Nozomi was listening would be downright impossible. Of course, she could just try tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or... No. She'd gathered her courage for today. She knew that, if she'd wait for tomorrow, the same would just happen again, and soon a month would have passed... And what if Nozomi told Nico what she heard from Eli? What then? How would Nico react to her confession if she thought Maki was already--  
  
"Looks like Nico forgot some of her papers," Umi said. "Guess I'll--"  
  
"No, wait!" Maki exclaimed. "Uhh... Could you go after her and tell her she forgot them and should come back? Please?"  
  
"Sure, but... I thought you wanted to ask her by yourself? Besides, she'll get mad at me if I tell her I didn't bring them..." Umi put the papers down, and left the room before Maki could reply.  
  
.......................................  
  
She didn't have to wait long. "Argh, that Umi," she heard from the hallway a few minutes later. "Why couldn't she just bring them with her! It's not like-- Maki? Why are you still here?" Nico said when she opened the door.  
  
"Nico." Maki stood up.  
  
"What is it? Did you stay here just to scold me because I forgot some stuff? Those papers aren't that impor--"  
  
"Nico." Maki said again, walking towards her. Nico backed away, but Maki didn't stop until the smaller girl was standing against the wall.  
  
"Geez, Maki. What's gotten into you?" Nico was still acting tough, but Maki could see she was starting to blush. It couldn't compare to her own blush, though. She felt like her head was on fire.  
  
"Nico, I..." Suddenly she felt lightheaded, and put one hand against the wall to support herself.  
  
"Maki, this is a classic kabedon." Nico's voice had become lower, and she was looking up at Maki with some sort of nervously amused expectation. "What are you trying to pull off?"  
  
"Nico, I-I think I like you. In a romantic way." Maki hadn't known what to expect. She'd feared Nico would pull away in disgust. She'd hoped Nico would fall into her arms. But to her surprise Nico started laughing.  
  
"Instead of starting arguments, you're making jokes now? Really, Maki, what's gotten into you?" she said.  
  
Maki could feel herself getting angry. That little... "I'm not joking! I'm serious!"  
  
"Aww, Maki. I know the number one idol in the universe is irresistible, even for an ice queen like you, but come now. The high-born Maki who is always so full of herself falling for the lowly Nico? You think that you like with me? What does that even mean? I thought that---"  
  
So that's how it was. Nico was hiding her insecurity behind a mask of arrogance again. Well, this time Maki wouldn't be tempted to start an argument. She grabbed Nico, who was still orating, by the chin and kissed her square on the mouth. After what felt like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, she let go. Suddenly she was out of breath.  
  
"Maki... I... What..." Nico said, trying to restore her composure. Her head was as red as a tomato, Maki thought, immediately repressing that weird thought. Her own head felt like it might explode at any moment.  
  
"There! What about that?!"  
  
"Uhh..." Nico had lost all her arrogant courage. "Su-such a short kiss... That doesn't--" Maki leaned forward and kissed her again. This time it lasted longer, and she could feel Nico respond, not just with her lips, but also with her hands, which were suddenly placed on her shoulders.  
  
"Wh-what about that?" She stammered. Nico just stared at her. It looked like the only reason she was still standing was because she was hanging on Maki's shoulders. "Well? Can I get a response?"  
  
"I... I think I don't entirely dislike you either."  
  
"That's it?" Maki's voice was slightly angry, but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Alright! I guess I... I think I might like you too, you idiot!" Nico let go of her, and Maki stepped back.  
  
"You think? What does that mean? Are you sure you're not joking?" Nico's eyes shot daggers at her, but she knew what Maki was getting at. She pushed her on a chair and sat on her lap. Now their faces were at the same level.  
  
"Alright, Maki. I'll show you how a real idol kisses." Nico leaned forward and Maki closed her eyes. Nico put a hand on her shoulder and--  
  
"Oh, hey, are you two still here?" Eli didn't sound very surprised, until she noticed it was Nico who had just fallen from Maki's lap. "Nico? Maki? I thought..."  
  
"You were mistaken!" Maki quickly exclaimed. The last thing she could use in this already terribly embarrassing situation was Eli telling Nico about what happened yesterday.  
  
"Mistaken about what?" Nico asked in a suspicious tone while getting up.  
  
Eli's eyes darted nervously between Nico and Maki, not sure what to do. "Eh..."  
  
"Yesterday I was here with Umi." Maki said. "I was talking about you and Eli overheard us, and misunderstood. That is all."  
  
"Oh was that it?" Eli seemed relieved. "I'm sorry Maki, but you were screaming so passionately, and you were both blushing furiously."  
  
"Maki, what exactly were you saying about me?"  
  
"That's a secret! Anyway, why are you even here, Eli?"  
  
"Well, I decided to forget my notes again, hoping to see something good. It's not what I expected, but it was still good, don't worry." Before Nico and Maki could react Eli gave them a thumbs up and disappeared through the door.  
  
Nico sighed. "Well, guess it's time for us to go as well. By tonight all of µ's will know, and by tomorrow probably the whole school. We better get ourselves mentally prepared." She started walking towards the door but Maki grabbed her sleeve.  
  
"Not so fast, Nico. Wasn't there something you were going to show me?" She closed her eyes and pulled Nico closer...


End file.
